tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Return Ch. 6
Chapter 6 It was around eight when Kitty and Jack had arrived at her apartment. Once they were inside, Kitty sat down on the couch and started flipping through channels on the television. Jack slowly sat down next to Kitty, not knowing how she would react. Kitty ignored Jack and continued to flip through the channels. “Are you mad at me about something Kitty?" Jack asked a bit confused. "Oh, no I'm not mad at you," Kitty answered. "Then why are you being so quiet?" “Sorry, just looking for something to watch," Kitty answered while still trying to find a show. Five minutes later, Kitty finally found a show she liked and started to relax. "Oh yeah Jack, I have a few rules you need to follow while you're here," said Kitty as she began to take her boots off. "Really, what are they?" Jack asked wondering what they could be. "OK, rule number 1: you can't leave without me knowing," "Why not?" Jack asked interrupting Kitty. "Because I still don't trust you and the Chief said I had to make sure you don't cause any trouble," Kitty explained. "Fine, continue," Jack said as he crossed his arms. "Rule number 2: you can't use the phone, and rule number 3: you can't stay up past 9 o'clock," Kitty said as she watched the TV. “Some of these rules make me feel like I'm still in prison." “That’s the point," Kitty said as she continued to watch her show. A few hours later, Kitty got up from the couch and gave off a small yawn. "I'm going to bed," Kitty said as she stretched her arms. She looked at Jack and saw that he was asleep. “I guess I should give him a blanket." Kitty walked into the hallway and opened up the closet and pulled out a blanket. ''I still can't believe I let him come into my house. What's wrong with me? He could still my stuff while I'm asleep; Or worse, he could knock me out and drain my brain and use my secrets to get rid of T.U.F.F. ''Kitty thought to herself as she walked back into the room with Jack. Kitty placed the blanket over Jack and left for her room. As she prepared herself for bed, Kitty continued to think to herself, ''I don't know what the Chief was thinking, giving Jack another chance. Maybe the he's right, maybe Jack will change...I hope. ''The next morning, Kitty woke up still feeling somewhat tired. She got out of bed, prepared for work, and went into the living room to find Jack was missing. "Jack, where are you?" "I'm in here!" Jack shouted from the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?" asked Kitty as she walked in. "Looking for something to eat. But all I see in this fridge is a bunch of frozen mice and fish." "Well I'm a cat. What else would be in my fridge?" “An apple or a carrot would be nice." "I'll buy you some food on the way to T.U.F.F, now let's go." "Fine…" The two left the apartment and headed to T.U.F.F. When they arrived, Kitty saw that Dudley was still trying to finish his paperwork. "So, I see you still have your hands full." "Yeah, I stayed overnight to try to work on some of this myself. I really didn't get too much done though." "If nothing happens today, I'll help you with it. OK?" "That would be great! That way you and I can talk without you know who." "Are you talking about me Dopey?" Jack asked appearing behind Dudley. "It's Dudley and yes." "Look Dee-Dee-" "THAT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Dudley interrupted. "Well, like I was saying. I'm not going to get between you and Kitty. And I'm sure once I gain the Chief's trust, I doubt we will be seeing too much of each other anyway." “I hope so too. Kitty, I'll see you later. I need to work on this stupid paperwork." "Ok, see you later Dudley. And I promise I'll help you when I can." "Thanks again Kitty," Dudley said as he left. "No problem. Now, I guess we wait for the Chief to give us another mission?" "I suppose." "This is going to be one of those days," Kitty said with a sigh. “Don’t say that." Before Jack could say anything else, the Chief entered the room, ready to give them another mission. Category:Fan fiction